


Dear Little Euphrasie

by musicaltrash_24601



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Brief mention of Javert, Father-Daughter Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 19:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaltrash_24601/pseuds/musicaltrash_24601
Summary: Valjean explains to Cosette about her mother and other events.





	Dear Little Euphrasie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@a.rchangels on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40a.rchangels+on+Instagram).



> I advise listening to the "Dear Theodosia (Reprise)" covered by Sara Bareilles for maximum feels. :)

Valjean sat down heavily with Cosette in his arms, who looked up at him adoringly. He took a deep breath, trying to figure out how he was going to say this.

 

“Dear little Euphrasie… How to say to you?” He whispered, smiling sadly. Cosette smiled brightly in return, not fully understanding Valjean’s sadness.

 

“Sometime last night… your mother breathed your name. And like a flame that flickers out too soon… She died,” he murmured with tears pricking the back of his eyes. “She’s… She’s gone.” 

 

Valjean’s voice broke, and that was when Cosette put her chubby little hands on his cheeks and frowned. He glanced up, still smiling through his tears.

 

“She dedicated every day to you,” he said, grabbing Cosette's tiny hands and willing her to understand. 

 

“She changed my life,” he said, chuckling despite his tears. “She made my life worthwhile.” 

 

Fantine had changed the way Valjean looked at things- almost more so than the Bishop had. Cosette smiled at Valjean’s words, hugging him around the neck tightly.

 

“And when you smile… I know a part of her lives on and I know I can go on,” he murmured, hugging her back just as tightly to hide his tears from her.

 

He pulled away, still smiling. In that moment, surrounded by the dim candles, Valjean looked like an angel, talking to Cosette about her mother and where she was now.

 

“But you have come of age with our young nation, so I’ll bleed and fight for you,” he promised. 

 

_ Sometimes it seems that’s all I’ll do _ , he thought to himself.

 

“Now, you and I will build a strong foundation. I’ll be here for you,” he promised. “The way is clear for you to blow us all away someday.”

 

Valjean nodded with a smile as Cosette giggled.

 

“Someday,” he murmured, drawing the girl in for a hug. “You’ll blow us all away.”

 

“Someday,” he promised through gritted teeth as he dragged his daughter’s suitor through the sewers. 

 

He was stopped by a fearsome police inspector outside the sewers. 

 

“Please. He’ll blow them all away,” he begged. This boy had to make it home safe. His daughter was unknowingly depending on it.

 

“Someday,” he breathed as he packed his bags in preparation to leave. He couldn’t say goodbye. It would only be detrimental. “She’ll blow them all away.”

 

“You will blow us all away. Someday,” whispered the dying man as he held his crying daughter in his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry y'all. I really can't write angst to save my life (@a.rchangles on Insta will tell you otherwise, just saying). But if it comforts you, I did cry while writing this :')


End file.
